


[Podfic] The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, by Phil Coulson, Age 7 (The Read-Along With Me! Version)

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT, Music, Narrating is Hard, Podfic, Remix-ish, Sound Effects, Unconventional Format, You'll See When You Get There, loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gripping tale of action, adventure, and tremendous bravery, available for the first time as a read-along book!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, by Phil Coulson, Age 7 (The Read-Along With Me! Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, by Phil Coulson, Age 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453295) by [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo). 



This is the audio version of [dizmo's](http://ao3.org/users/dizmo) altogether too adorable story, The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, By Phil Coulson, Age 7. It is intended as a read-along story; just turn the page at the beep! Which is to say, I suggest viewing the story as [one page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/453295?view_full_work=true) and scrolling down for each new image.

This podfic contains music and sound effects throughout, including some loud noises. Some effects may not be audible through laptop speakers or earbuds, so I recommend headphones or more powerful speakers.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/sabinelagrande-dizmo-readalong.mp3) (right click - save, 3mb)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> **Credits:**
> 
>  
> 
> The following users at Freesound.org graciously licensed these sound effects under the Creative Commons:
> 
> [ch0cchi](http://www.freesound.org/people/ch0cchi)   
> [dobroide](http://www.freesound.org/people/dobroide)   
> [eric5335](http://www.freesound.org/people/eric5335)   
> [faruku](http://www.freesound.org/people/faruku)   
> [herbertboland](http://www.freesound.org/people/herbertboland)   
> [juskiddink](http://www.freesound.org/people/juskiddink)   
> [ljudman](http://www.freesound.org/people/ljudman)   
> [neotone](http://www.freesound.org/people/neotone)   
> [pfujimoto](http://www.freesound.org/people/pfujimoto)   
> [qubodup](http://www.freesound.org/people/qubodup)   
> [snardin42](http://www.freesound.org/people/snardin42)   
> [slpashzooka](http://www.freesound.org/people/splashzooka)   
> [thanvannispen](http://www.freesound.org/people/thanvannispen)
> 
> Music provided by the US Department of Defense and the US Army Ceremonial Band.


End file.
